The present invention relates to an article for assisting humans, particularly children, in toilet training. More specifically, the present invention relates to an article in the form of a pliable pad containing an effervescent agent or material which when worn facilitates the toilet training process by providing a release of gas next to the skin of the wearer during and/or after urination occurs to alert or signal the wearer.
Disposable absorbent training pants are useful in toilet training children. Typically, these undergarments are similar to washable, cloth underwear in how they are put on and worn, yet also provide an absorbent function like diapers to draw and retain urine away from the skin of the wearer. Training pants provide a child undergoing toilet training with an undergarment which eases the transition from diapers to washable, cloth underwear as they become more confident in their ability to use the toilet independently.
In order to learn to use the toilet independently, a child must first recognize when urination has occurred so that this bodily function may be controlled. This recognition can represent a substantial hurdle in the training process as urination may often occur during an activity that distracts the child sufficiently so that the child does not notice urination. Also, a child's ability to recognize when urination occurs may be hampered by the improved performance of disposable absorbent undergarments which quickly draw and retain urine away from the wearer's skin after an insult occurs.
Many believe that a child must feel the sensation of wetness on the skin after urination in order to facilitate awareness of this bodily function and promote timely use of the toilet so as to avoid the uncomfortable feeling which otherwise follows. Although this belief is embraced by many, such practice may expose a child to increased risk of skin irritations and rashes caused by prolonged and repeated contact with urine.
Several attempts have been made at providing toilet training aids which alert a child that urination has occurred. For example, pads adapted for releasable attachment to the crotch and/or buttocks region of a disposable toilet training pant, diaper or other undergarment and including a temperature change member and/or a dimensional change member which provide a temperature change or dimensional change sensation when contacted with urine to alert the child wearing the undergarment that urination has occurred have been fabricated. Also absorbent articles are disclosed that when first insulted, have a high initial surface moisture value or wet feel to alert the child that urination has occurred. This initial wetness lasts only a short time after which the surface moisture value drops to a lower level resulting in a drier feeling to the child and increased comfort.
Although there has been substantial progress in toilet training aids, there continues to be a need for simple, effective articles that alert children that urination has occurred.